Coffins And Caskets
by antiquiities
Summary: Sometimes we’re forced to do some things we don’t want to. Sometimes Angela forces us to do them. A Booth and Brennan fic. Rating change for Part Two.
1. Part One

Coffins And Caskets

Summary: Sometimes we're forced to do some things we don't want to. Sometimes Angela forces us to do them. BB. Possibly AH.

A/N: Its goldpiece's fault, writing stories about holidays out of season.

And yes, I'm sulking because for Chapter 16 of Desert Caves and Arabian Nights I only got two reviews. I have become reliant on them. For everything. They cook my meals dammit! You want me to starve?

--

**Part I**.

"Brennan! For goodness sake!"

Angela's voice rang throughout her friend's apartment and Hodgins and Zach, who were sitting in the living room, looked at each other, slightly worried at what could be going on in the bedroom.

"I'm not wearing that."

It was the fourth time she'd repeated this, and neither of the two women would back down.

"Look, Sweetie. Halloween is the one night a year when you don't have to worry about looking different, because _everyone_ looks different."

Hodgins wondered exactly what Angela was trying to force on Brennan to make her get this snarky about it.

"Are you two done yet?" asked Zach.

There was a knock on the front door as a reply. Hodgins got up to open it and found Booth standing on the other side.

"The chaperone is here."

Hodgins was about to greet him back when he was cut off.

"Temperance Brennan, you have five seconds to put this on, or I'm going to do it myself!" Angela almost shrieked.

Hodgins grinned. "There's something I wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of."

Booth smiled, though it was slightly sad. Today wasn't exactly the day it could have been. Sure, he was going to see Brennan out of a lab coat and into something utterly not her, judging by the conversation going on in the bedroom, but he wasn't allowed to say anything about it. His partner had a boyfriend, and it wasn't him. He ached at the thought and tried to brush it and the mental images of Brennan and David together away, the green-eyes monster growling in his belly.

"Thank freaking God," Angela's voice floated in.

Apparently her threats had been enough.

There were some strangled noises and a sharp intake of breath, and Booth wondered what an earth they could be doing.

There was a mumble, then Angela's amused reply.

"Charming, Bren. I didn't know your vocabulary was so colourful." Angela walked out of the bedroom, fairy wings in hand.

"Hi, Booth," she grinned at him.

"Hi…Fairy Princess, I presume?"

"You'd be correct. Vampire Brennan had a little trouble with her corset." She grinned evilly when she saw Booth's surprised expression.

So _that's_ what the strangled noises were.

"Corset?" Zach asked, trying to peer around Angela to get a glimpse of the bedroom.

Booth checked his watch. If they didn't hurry up, they'd be late. The Halloween party was being held at a hall just down the road from the Jeffersonian, and Angela had invited him, since anyone attending was allowed to bring a partner. He had an inkling as to why she had invited him, since he knew underneath her acceptance on the surface, she didn't like David.

His jaw almost dropped to the floor a few seconds later, and he felt that perhaps a detour to a cold shower was in order on the way to the party.

Brennan cautiously stepped out of the bedroom behind Angela, nervously tucking stray hairs behind an ear as she did so.

Her legs were clad in knee-length boots and black fishnet stockings that disappeared into a black skirt that started mid-thigh. She was indeed wearing a corset, and the straps of a black bra were visible beneath it, which her arms were uneasily thrown across, hiding the lacy black material, and a thin, translucent black jacket was over the top of it. Her makeup was darker than usual, eyeliner stroked beneath her eyes and her lashes thick with mascara, making her eyes more striking than usual. Her hair was in a bun, loose strands hanging about her face. Her lips were blood red, the only colour in her whole outfit.

She looked extremely uncomfortable and blushed when Booth caught her eye, smoothing down her skirt.

Angela picked up a cape off the back of an armchair and helped her friend tie it up. She immediately pulled it around herself, hiding what Angela had forced upon her.

"Are we going then?" asked Angela, oblivious to the looks all the men in the room were throwing Brennan's way, eager to get to the party where there could possibly be men, or alcohol.

Booth managed a strangled yes and led the way out the door, first into the elevator. He took a deep breath and willed any unprofessional thoughts out of his mind.

Brennan stood beside him as everyone else piled in, and Angela pressed the button for the first floor.

"So what are you supposed to be anyway?" she asked Booth, looking him up and down. He kept calm and platered his charm smile on.

"I'm an FBI agent. Cool huh?"

"You're so unoriginal."

"Ah, but you just stole my idea. Though I didn't think of the corset."

Brennan blushed but couldn't help thinking about what her partner would look like dressed in a corset.

-

The drive from Brennan's apartment to the party hall wasn't long, but long enough to let Booth get his emotions under control. At least until they arrived, anyway, since seeing David outside the door immediately made a pool of jealousy rise in his stomach. He tried to rein it in, but catching a glimpse of Brennan in the rear-view mirror, his resolve crumbled.

They piled out, and Brennan kept to the back, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. Booth went beside her, a hand on her back, his feelings other than jealousy forgotten as soon as he stepped out of the car and made his way toward the entrance. And David.

She gave him a sideways glance, but didn't pull away despite her embarrassment. He leaned toward her slightly, his mouth close to her ear.

"This is what has become of the infamous Dr. Brennan? Walking _out_ of the spotlight and actually self-conscious?" he whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

She sent him a death glare and sped up, leaving him behind her. He just grinned, especially when he caught the look on David's face. They walked inside, the party already in full swing, and Hodgins, like the pirate he was, immediately headed for the tables filled with food.

Zach stuck close to Angela, who didn't seem to mind, she always felt sorry for Zach and liked helping him out.

Booth averted his gaze from his partner when she greeted her boyfriend and hung onto his arm, and focused his eyes on something else.

They sat at a table, and Brennan, oblivious to Booth's discomfort around her, sat next to him and didn't think there was anything different about the night.

Her leg brushed his thigh and he swallowed. It was going to be a long evening.

He smiled slightly when after David had gone to get drinks Angela sat down at his vacated seat, immediately beginning to converse with her friend.

"So, aren't you glad you came now?"

Booth watched as his partner smoothed down her skirt, her hands shaking slightly. Her elbow bumped his arm and her gaze flicked toward him before answering Angela's question. "I guess so."

Booth couldn't help but think she was lying.

He watched her carefully from then on. She seemed calm enough; she had relaxed back into her seat and no longer had a worried crease between her brows.

He saw David returning out of the corner of his eye, and slid his arm along the back of the seat, resting it behind Brennan. Leaning toward her again, he whispered a question in her ear and she looked at him, answering quietly, a shadow of a smile crossing her face. He didn't fail to notice the look that David threw at him and felt satisfied that he had made the other guy jealous.

His attention was taken elsewhere when a pretty blonde asked him to dance, batting her eyelashes and giggling.

He politely declined, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when he thought that Brennan would never in her life use that ploy to get a man's attention. He grinned slightly when he thought she probably didn't even know how.

Angela gestured to him a little while later and pulled him into a quiet corner.

"Interesting way to what did you say you were going to do? 'Keep your distance because she's in a relationship'?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, it's just…"

"David is an asshat?"

"Well, yes, if you want to put it that way."

Angela patted his arm. "Its okay, sweetie. I know if I were after Brennan I'd want David down a well or somewhere equally hard to get out of."

Booth grinned.

"And look, I know as well as you that they aren't meant to be together. You both know your feelings for each other, its just getting Brennan to know how you feel about her. She wants you, but I think she also wants a push in the right direction.

"Now that I've said that, I have a wonderful idea that I'm sure will get Brennan to do whatever you want her to," Angela nodded slowly, a grin spreading over her face. How she had known what he was thinking about amazed him.

He took a guess. "Does it involve getting her so drunk she can't walk?"

"Its not a good idea?" she asked, slightly despondent he'd guessed her plan so quickly.

"Not particularly. I was thinking more of an 'accident'," Booth put air quotes around the word.

"Ahh…" Angela nodded, a mischievous grin now in place. "Any ideas?"

Booth looked blank.

"I'm taking that as a no. Never mind, I'll think of something soon."

They returned to the table and Brennan immediately began to question Booth.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Bones, you know that thing where you don't go poking your nose into other people's business?"

"I'm not poking my nose anywhere, you can see that," said Brennan, slightly bewildered.

Booth sighed. "Just…don't worry about what we were talking about."

Brennan gave him a strange look and returned to running her finger around the rim of her glass.

"If you're bored I can take you home."

She looked at him sideways. He hadn't known where it had come from either.

"You think we can get out as unnoticed as possible?" she asked.

"Depends, are you good at being sneaky?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and she grinned at him, shaking her head.

"You know I'm not."

"Well, there's only one thing to do."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he whispered something in her ear. His eyes flicked to David who had previously been engaged in conversation with Zach, but had caught Booth talking to his girlfriend less than platonically once again.

When he finished, Brennan nodded to show she understood and got up, brushing past Booth on her way around to talk to David. He averted his gaze again when she kissed him goodbye, and then followed her out the door. David stared daggers at him, but he just grinned to himself. He waved to Angela, who gave him a thumbs-up, and returned to pursuing the anthropologist on her way out to his SUV.

He flicked on the heater as he started the ignition, warming the car up as Brennan had wrapped her arms around herself against the chilly night air.

"Thank you for getting me out of there," she said after a while.

"What, it wasn't fun?" he asked teasingly.

She didn't answer, just looked at him.

"I'm teasing, Bones. I know parties aren't really your thing."

She settled back into her seat, the cape around her shoulders falling away, leaving him a decent view of the milky skin of her chest, constricted by the corset.

Forcing himself to concentrate on other things, like the road in front of him, he tried to think of something to say. Failing miserably, he gave up and turned on the radio for the rest of the ride back to Brennan's apartment.

--

You've probably realised by now there is no point to this story, it's just an excuse for Booth and Brennan to get it on.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Anyone who doesn't like reading the sex should probably skip to the bottom of the page now. And this is the closest I could get to breaking up without ruining the last chapter of my story, sorry goldpiece!

**Part II**.

"Say you'll leave him."

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan asked, looking over at him as they sat outside her apartment in the SUV.

"Say you'll leave David."

She didn't know whether it was the alcohol, the completely irrational spur of the moment thought of it, or the look in Booth's eyes as she found herself nodding her head to him and slipping out of the car.

He could barely watch as she seemed to take hours to find the keys in her bag, and the time it took to turn the door handle was agonizingly long. He was upon her almost before she could shut the door, remove her shoes and switch on the light. He backed her up against a wall, pinning her in place, being careful of her toes.

"Booth?" she flushed slightly, nervous.

"I've been waiting all night to get up close with this," Booth said, running a finger down the crisscrossed front of her corset.

As he hit the line of flesh between the bottom of the material and the top of her skirt, she sucked in a breath through parted lips, her eyes flicking from his face to his hand and back again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He ignored her, and his hand slipped under the corset, wiggling for room and making her skin tingle. His lips found hers and she went eagerly, forgetting about what was still technically cheating and David and anything else as it all blurred together before fading from her mind. His lips were firm and insistent against hers, before they moved down over her jaw and across the skin of her neck, down to her collarbone. His hands continued their ministrations under her top, pulling on the ribbon holding the front together until it came loose and the corset fell from Brennan's body, landing ignored on the floor. His hands immediately travelled up, and her lips parted as he ran over the taut skin of her stomach, the muscles beneath his fingers jumping.

His lips captured hers again and his hands continued to shift, brushing the sides of her breasts as he moved up to take her face in his hands.

He could feel her heart throbbing against her chest and her stomach, and he couldn't touch enough of her, not letting her get a say, still pinned against her wall.

"Shouldn't…be doing…this," her breaths were shallow, fast and unsteady.

"Mmmph," was Booth's only reply, struggling with the button on her skirt, his lips still latched somewhere around the pale skin of her throat.

"Aha," he managed to say when the button popped open.

Her fingers didn't feel attached to her body as she fumbled with the buttons on her partner's shirt, and after only succeeding in getting three undone she gave up and just slipped her hands under it, her fingers gliding over the smooth skin beneath it. Raking through the hair at the back of his neck, she pulled his lips back to hers, and her mouth opened in a gasp covered by his mouth when she felt his cool fingers slip underneath her bra.

"Big…trouble…" were her last coherent words.

"You are in big trouble," Booth agreed, pulling at her skirt that clung tightly to her hips.

She wiggled slightly, and the skirt dropped to the floor, taking her stockings with them. Now she was left in her underwear. Booth was still fully dressed, his shirt only roughed up by her wandering fingers, though she pulled at the buttons and a few more came undone. He pulled her hands away, gripping her wrists, feeling a need to take the whole of her in.

Her eyes had darkened with her arousal, the irises deep blue, and her chest heaved from the adrenaline coursing through her. Her stomach was flat, the skin taut over her abdominal muscles and her legs were long, pale and elegant in the way she was holding them.

His hands ran up her back, deftly unclipping the bra in one motion and sliding it down her arms. He pulled her closer, her body flush with his, her nipples pressed to his chest, her lips finding his once again.

Then they were back against the wall, his mouth on her throat, hers next to his ear, right where he wanted her. Ever since he had met her, he'd been captivated by her voice. Deep and slightly rasping, and the way she accentuated some of her words, he wanted to know what she was like in this situation, and right now, her breath was hot in his ear, and when his fingers hit a sensitive spot on her body, a whimper would escape her. He liked having her under his thumb; usually she was so dominating and aggressive that it was hard to overpower her.

"Bones."

She attempted to reply, but his hands had slipped to her stomach again, running along the waistband of her underwear, and all she could manage was a ragged gasp in his ear.

"You're beautiful." There was a sharp intake of breath on Brennan's part, but he didn't wait for a proper answer.

A soft growl came from her and her hands clutched at his shoulders as he slipped his fingers between her thighs and inside her. His thumb stroked her clit and she arched against him, her gasps shuddering now, whimpers breathy in his ear.

He worked her higher, her fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulders and her hips rocked against him.

He knew she was close when she started to grasp at his shirt, pulling on him and releasing a guttural moan so arousing to him that it sent a shiver through his whole body.

When she climaxed, she sank into him, breathless and sated, and he held her weight, pressing soft kisses to her face as she hooked her arms around his neck.

They both almost had a heart attack when they heard a firm knock at the door.

"What?" Brennan asked, her arms tightening, still slightly light-headed.

"Just…hide somewhere!" he kept his voice to a sharp whisper, letting her go to find the doorknob.

He opened the door and found Angela outside.

"Booth?" she seemed amused and puzzled. "Where's Brennan?"

"Oh, this is _Brennan's_ apartment?"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Angela?" Brennan's voice came from behind Booth.

"Sweetie! Booth seems to have amnesia. What did you do to him?" her quick eyes caught that Brennan's hair was mussed, haphazardly falling out of its earlier bun, she was wearing from what she could see only an overly large shirt, and she was sweating slightly from exertion. She smirked at the two of them. "Ahh…"

"What?" they both asked, trying to look innocent. Brennan ended up blushing, Booth ended up smirking as well.

"You two had _sex_. Just _wait_ til I tell Hodgins and Zach." Angela had her little knowing look on her face, and her hands were perched on her hips, though she lifted one to point calculatingly at them, her arms decorated with a variety of bracelets as usual, even with her costume on.

"Do you not have _any_ other friends? And it wasn't sex entirely. Yet." Booth said.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Does Brennan not have a boyfriend? And '_yet_'?"

Now it was Booth's turn to look sheepish.

"I mean, not that I'm complaining. I'm sorry, honey, but you look at David, and then you look at Booth…I'm glad it's him you're standing here with. Not that I knew he was going to do _that_."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well! I'm going to go now. I stopped by to ask whether you wanted to go get a drink since Hodgins balked on me. But its fine, I can go alone," she grinned evilly and flounced off.

"Anyone would think she was the one having sex," Booth said, shutting the door again. "You got dressed?"

"You wanted me to answer the door shirtless?"

He grinned.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like your answer."

"Well I wasn't planning on answering, I was planning on taking you into your bedroom and finishing what we started."

"What you started."

"With good reason. And for the record Bones, I never pegged you as a growler…"

--

Now I have to break David's heart. I'm so pleased!


End file.
